Dos amores traen dos problemas
by gonzalo.godoy.5686
Summary: Black Star no llega a su primer cita con Tsubaki. ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: UN incidente lo cambiara todo.

Blac Star corre a toda velocidad por las calles de Death City ¿ llegara tarde ? ¿ hoy ? ¿ el gran día ? ¿ el día que superaria a los dioces ? pues eso parecia. Y todo por culpa de su mejor amigo... Si todo seria por culpa de Soul.

Flashback

Soul y Black Star estan sentados en el cillon de la casa de Soul.

Black Star parecia impaciente y un poco enojado, en cuanto a Soul se le veia levemente triste.

-¡Pues sacalo! ¿que tanto esperas?- grito Black Star esperando a que su amigo le contace el secreto.

-es que...- se hiso un slencio profundo, ambos cada vez se ponian más rojos, Soul por la verguensa y Black Star por la rabia.

-ok, si no me lo quieres contar no lo hagas, yo me voy que llego tarde.-dijo Black Star enojado porque ya estaba llegando tarde.

Black Star se levanta con destino a irse por la puerta, toca el picaporte y en ese momento Soul rompe el slencio.

-Es Maka...- dijo en un tono poco bajo- ella me a rechasado...- dijo con un tono dolido.

No puede ser ella que parecia que lo amaba, y el que lo convencio para que le diga...

-Ah... no savia... -dijo Black Star muy confundido.

-Descuida no es tu culpa...- dijo Soul.

Black Star tardo un rato para recuperar la razon, y cuando lo hizo lo primero que hizo fue ver su reloj, ¡NO PODIA SER TANTO TIEMPO HABIA PASADO!.

Black Star no lo penso dos veces y salio corriendo por la puerta.

Fin del Flashback

Black Star apura el paso al chequear la hora, ahora más preocupado que antes.

¿Llegara a su primer cita?

Solo a una cuadra estaba ella, si es que todabia seguia hay.

Black Star dobla en la esquina y alli estaba el quiosco donde se encontrarian, pero no alli no habia nadie. Tsubaki se habia ido, el perdio su oportunidad o peor puede que pierda la vida gracias a un Maka-Chop ya que ella le dijo que eso pasaria si el no llegaba.

Fin.


	2. Capitulo 2:Pobre Black Star

**N/A: Feliz cumple adelantado a Andrea-CHAN, (cumple el miercoles 10).**

**¡Que la pases genial!**

**Capitulo 2: Pobre Black Star.**

_Pov Black Star._

No puede ser lleue muy tarde, bueno eso no es lo rraro si no que Tsuaki ya se fue y Maka me habia dicho que Tsubaki me esperaria años si yo no llegaba, no dude de sus palabras en nigun momento yo pensaba lo mismo, pero... si eso era cieto ¿Donde esta Tsuaki? pues al parecer yo y Maka nos hemos equibocado.

Mejor vuelvo a casa de Soul, le cuento lo que a pasado y lo ayudo con su problemilla.

Black Star camina hacia la casa de Soul cuando llega toca el timbre.

-¡Esta abierto!-grita Soul desde adentro de la casa.

Black Star entra en la casa, Soul lo mira de reojo y lo inviata a sentarce al lado suyo.

-¿y tu cita con Tsubaki?

Black Star habre la boca como si estubierapor hablar pero justo antes de que pudiera decir una palabrala alguien entra en la casa destruyendo la puerta y parte de la pared, por eso la habitaión se llena de polvo y se hace minima la visivilidad...

_Pov Maka._

Hace rato que Tsubaki y yo hemos salido de la casa de Tsubaki, ella se fue a su cita algo apurada ,porquellegaba tarde, y yo a mi casa a hablar con Soul de cierto tema.

_**Flashback**_

Maka sentada en el cillo de la casa de Tsuaki y Black Star con la cabesa baja muy triste, Tsubaki esta sentada al lado suyo tratando de que le diga el motivo de su tristesa

-¿Maka por que razon estas aci?-pregunto nuevamente Tsubaki.

-¡Es por Soul!- grito ella algo arta de las incistencias de Tsubaki-El se me a decladaro y...

-¡Pero Maka eso es genial!- dijo Tsubaki alegre -Siempre te a gustado Soul.

-Es que yo... lo e rechasado- Dijo Maka triste -Creo que fue por los nervios o el miedo de que no fucionara... y ahora no se que hacer.

-¿y porque no le dices que te has equibocado? y listo.-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿y si me rechasa?

-No lo hara, si se te a delarado, no creo que te rechase ahora- dijo Tsubaki alegre para animar a su amiga.

Una sonrrisa naceen la cara de Maka.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

De camino a casa en una esquina lo veo caminando a Black Star en dreccion a mi casa, ¿pero Black Star no tendria que estar en la cita con Tsubaki?. Creo que hoy mi Maka-Chop tomara una vida.

Como pense Black Star entro en mi casa es el momento de tomarlo por sorpresa.

**Pov General**

El polvo se disersa y Black Star esta tirado e el suelo con la forma de un libro en la cabesa,

Soul lo mira algo asustado gira la cabesa y se encuentra con Maka agarrando un libro lleno de sangre y con una exprcion de furia en la cara.


End file.
